A Lusty Rose
by JimuHia
Summary: Rose appears on the TARDIS to the surprise of Amy and the eleventh Doctor, and she is dripping pheromones. Literally, a lustful pheromone is dripping from her skin. Amy Pond, The Doctor, and Rose Tyler have some fun... Lemon, femslash, all those good warning things.


**Intro****: **_**Rose Tyler spontaneously appears in the TARDIS, much to the surprise of the twelfth Doctor and Amy Pond. For some reason, she is dripping with pheromones and lust, and anyone who comes near her becomes insatiably lustful. **_

Amy watched as the Doctor fiddled with levers and blinking lights, piloting the TARDIS. They just got out of another sticky situation; literally. Amy had gotten stuck in a tar pit, and the Doctor had to use the TARDIS as a tow truck to pull her to safety. Her bottom half was covered in gunk, and her entire outfit was ruined.

The Doctor snuck a peek as Amy began to remove her clothing in the back. He had been instructed not to look, but he hated following instructions. A quick flash of nipple was all he got to see before he had to look away unless he wanted to get caught. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing...

The fantasies of the Doctor were interrupted when the TARDIS suddenly came to a halt. Everything stopped, no lights, no power, everything.

"The hell was that?!" Amy yelled out, feeling around for her bra and shirt. She hadn't quite finished getting dressed. The Doctor futilely flipped more switches and turned more dials. Nothing seemed to work. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the room, sweeping the pale green light over everything, getting a nice view of a shirtless Amy in the process, who didn't seem to notice.

The screwdriver flicked out, and the Doctor looked at it and frowned. "This doesn't make any sense." The Doctor banged it against his hand a few times, hoping it would somehow cause the data to be more clear. "This says...no...that's impossible..."

"Doctor? What's impossible? What are you go-" Amy was cut short by a loud moan. Her moan. She felt herself getting hot as she fell to the ground, for no particular reason crying out in pleasure. She couldn't stop herself. That's when the emergency light came on, basking the room in a sharp red light.

The Doctor lurched forward, thinking it was a cry of pain or shock. By the second moan he had stopped, realizing that the beautiful young woman was moaning. He watched on, mesmerized, as she slipped her hand into her pants, rubbing at her pussy through the fabric of her panties. She couldn't think straight, all she could feel was the wetness growing between her legs.

The Doctor nearly fell backwards when yet another shock ascended the staircase from below. It was Rose Tyler. And she wasn't wearing anything. She was completely naked, her perky breasts firm and tempting. Her shaven pussy wasn't concealed at all, and the Doctor couldn't help but stare. Rose's fingertips seemed to be dripping some kind of liquid.

Rose didn't pause. She walked right past Amy, who was convulsing in throws of ecstasy on the floor. When she reached the Doctor, who was now backed up against the center control panel of the TARDIS, she placed either hand to his sides and leaned in close, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Hey there." She whispered in his ear, and her voice was filled with so much lust the Doctor almost lost it. He grew hard and Rose straddled his waist with her thighs, pressing his erection against her sweet spot through his pants.

The Doctor tried to move away, but Rose place her hands on both his cheeks and the Doctor could feel they were moist. He was overcame with a primal urge, and immediate began kissing her. He entwined his tongue with hers, stroking it along the top of her mouth and down the sides, back to her tongue and up again. They sucked on each others tongues until Amy's moans grew louder and louder, and soon she was climaxing on her hand, convulsing in an orgasm.

Rose turned to see, grinned, then took the Doctor by the hand and led him over to her. She lifted Amy by the arm and took her face in her own hands, like she had done the Doctor, who was completely controlled by lust at this point. So was Amy, and she attack Rose's mouth, devouring it with her own. She pressed her tongue down into the other girls mouth. Rose took her hands away from Amy's and began rubbing on Amy's bare breasts, rolling the nipples through her fingers.

Amy moaned as Rose payed special attention to her tits, rubbing them and pawing at them with her hands. Then Rose took Amy and laid her down on the ground, pushing herself on top of her. She gripped the waistband of Amy's pants and panties, and slid them off together and over her bare feet, leaving them both completely naked.

They started making out again, and the Doctor couldn't take it. He removed his own clothing with unseen haste, and began stroking his cock as he watch Rose and Amy moan and suck on each others tongues. Amy took the initiative and flipped Rose over, greedily working her way down to her waist. Amy paused for a second, then dove in and began stroking Rose's pussy lips with her tongue.

Rose moaned and played with her own breast, driving the Doctor mad. Amy dug her tongue in and out of Rose's opening, stroking the walls and circling the clit with her thumb. All of Rose's juices were hungrily licked off of her pussy. Soon Rose was moaning louder than Amy had been moments before, and she convulsed once and climaxed, Amy riding the waves and continuing to lick her cunt.

As Amy sat up, the Doctor took the opportunity to push her back down and climb on top of her. He pressed his mouth on hers and ran his hands down her sides, enjoying the warmth of her skin. His tip grazed the opening of Amy's pussy, and as he explored her body she wanted his shaft more and more.

"Stop teasing, Doctor. Give it to me, I'm so fucking wet!" Amy cried out and the Doctor obliged, plunging his dick in deep. Amy gave a sharp gasp and a shuddering moan as the Doctor slammed all nine inches in and out of her tight hole. He moved faster and faster, thrusting into the sexy red head.

They both cried out in ecstasy as they climaxed at the same time. The Doctor pulled out his cock and came on the floor of the TARDIS, after Amy grabbed at her breasts and gushed fluid over the Doctors shaft. Then the Doctor collapsed on top of Amy, enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm skin beneath him.

When the two recovered and looked around, there was no sign of Rose but the clear liquid she left behind, which the Doctor managed to identify.

"A pheromone solution. It makes anyone near her extremely lustful." He looked on at the liquid on his finger tip. "Thank goodness it's worn off now." He gave a look at Amy.

"Yeah, thank goodness."

"Where she came from and where he went is beyond me, though I intend to find out."

Neither of them bothered to put their clothes back on.


End file.
